


Hajimete

by Supermonstrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Drama, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: McCree nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Genji desde que llegó al Blackwatch, hasta esa noche.





	

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la terraza, encendió un cigarrillo. Faltaban pocas horas para que salieran, si Gabriel lo llegaba a pillar despierto a esa hora, Jesse iba a tener que comerse una buena regañada y no estaba de humor. Se sentía bastante frustrado y aunque sabía bien la razón, ni siquiera quería mencionarla para sus adentros; llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de cruzar un par de palabras con el muchacho nuevo, Genji Shimada, pero siempre estaba ocupado, ya sea entrenando, a solas con la doctora Ziegler para mejoras, con Morrison o Gabriel.

—Quiero creer que no le vas a hacer ninguna pregunta estúpida, Jesse—le había dicho Gabriel una vez—. Ni tú ni yo tenemos la más mínima idea por lo que ha pasado Genji. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no hables con él, y no te lo digo por capricho mío, sino porque te estoy cuidando, ¿entiendes, muchacho?

Le había caído muy mal ese consejito y parecía que el cosmos se había aliado con Gabriel para que no se presentara ninguna oportunidad de charlar. Jesse no tenía cinco años, no iba a preguntarle con voz chillona “¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasóoo?!”, ¿qué carajo tenía de malo querer conocer a uno de sus colegas? Bueno… colega con el que no trabajaba, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cuál era su rol en Blackwatch.

En el momento en el que Jesse estaba por apoyar la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, un sonido lo detuvo, paralizando durante fracciones de segundo. Un murmullo melodioso venía desde el otro lado, débil seguramente por la fuerza del viento nocturno, era una voz de hombre, conjuntos de sílabas que para Jesse no tenían significado alguno, aunque podría arriesgarse a decir que era…

— _… kōshite tadoritsuita no wa kiseki_

_“Japonés.”_

Jesse abrió la puerta lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Había una pila de cajas grandes a medio metro, la rodeó y finalmente lo vio: sentado, con las piernas flexionadas y la espalda descansando sobre una de las cajas, sus cabellos negros acariciados por la brisa fresca, la mitad del torso descubierto. Su rostro oculto por el casco, salvo sus ojos, y debajo de este salían dos cables que acababan en un reproductor minúsculo sobre la palma de su mano. Genji Shimada estaba escuchando música mientras cantaba.

—… _te to te ga furetara Miracle unmei wa mawari hajimeru_

Le hubiese gustado seguir escuchando, pero sabía que era un momento extremadamente íntimo, así que Jesse carraspeó y levanto la mano en un intento de saludo amistoso acompañado de un “Hey”.

No esperaba que el muchacho se pusiera de pie en un instante, fijando sus ojos sobre él, casi una reacción estímulo-respuesta, y entonces Jesse llegó a creer que lo atacaría y las palabras de Gabriel cobraron sentido. Aun así, no tuvo miedo, estaba inmóvil frente a él y esperó, y del mismo modo abrupto en que reaccionó, el semblante de Genji —lo que Jesse podía ver de su semblante— se relajó.

—Hola —respondió y presionó el reproductor para apagar la música.

—¿No te hace frío? —La pregunta casual del clima siempre funcionaba para romper el hielo, para saber si Genji Shimada tenía ganas de hablar o no, ahora que su espacio había sido invadido.

—Sí. Pero no me molesta. Sentir el frío o el calor… está bien.

Jesse dio una calada al cigarro. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación de ese tipo, en la que debía pensar cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir, en la que le causaba cierto nerviosismo el no saber qué iban a responderle. Lo único que Jesse sabía sobre él era su nombre y que había tenido un terrible “accidente —y “terrible” era una palabra que no bastaba para expresarlo—.

—¿Qué escuchabas? —continuó Jesse mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo.

Silencio. Genji ladeo la cabeza y dejaron de mirarse. Bueno, al menos lo había intentado…

Pero entonces:

—No creo que conozcas artistas japonesas… Ángela dijo… que sería bueno si retomaba las cosas que me gustaban hacer antes. No sé qué pretende, me parece una tontería, ya no soy la misma persona, haga lo que haga.

Arrastraba las palabras con enojo y resignación y no sólo eso, Genji Shimada arrastraba su propio cuerpo con la vida nueva que estaba condenado a vivir. Jesse no podía creer el intercambio de palabras que estaban teniendo, después de haberlo observado de lejos, apenas le escuchó saludar, apenas sabía cómo era su voz, y ahora podría decir que la oyó y además cantando.

—¿Te gustaba escuchar música? —preguntó realmente interesado, tratando de encarrilar la conversación hacia algo menos deprimente.

—Me gustaba la música vieja… pop de los años ochenta y noventa. Me gustaba mucho Mariya Takeuchi… me gusta aún. Su voz es delicada. Me da pena pensar que murió.

Hablaba de forma pausada. A Jesse le gustó su voz, su forma de articular las palabras, su acento japonés, las cosas que le estaba contando. Tenía ganas de buscar a Mariya Takeuchi, si es que lo recordaba luego, y precisamente la canción que estaba cantando Genji Shimada, buscar la traducción, imaginarlo a solas en su cuarto, luego de entrenar, poniéndose los auriculares para oírla.

—Pero la puedes oír, no está muerta del todo.

—Pues sí, en eso tienes razón.

—A mí me gusta la música-

—¿Country?

Jesse hizo silencio y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Soy tan estereotípico?

—Un poco —Genji ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Acerté?

—Me gusta, pero no es todo lo que oigo. No te dejes engañar por lo que ves, o tendría que preguntarte si tú armadura tiene incorporado un Nintendo.

Se arrepintió en seguida. “Te pasaste”, se dijo y dentro suyo fue como si lo dijera Gabriel. Genji Shimada permaneció callado, mirándole fijo de nuevo. Sólo se oyó el resoplar del viento, pero después de varios segundos, Jesse oyó el segundo sonido extraño de la noche.

Un resoplido, de esos que salen por la nariz cuando uno intenta no reír por la boca.

—Ángela está trabajando en eso, porque espero a que lancen el último modelo, Jesse McCree.

Jesse rió y se sentó al lado, usando las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban para seguir hablando y, para su suerte Genji Shimada, no dio señales de querer irse, hasta que se hicieron las cinco de la mañana. Se despidió y regresó a su cuarto, porque a media mañana tendría otro chequeo médico, pero dijo que había pasado una buena noche, que hacía tiempo que no oía tanto tiempo la voz de alguien que no fuera parte de su reproductor de música.

Jesse había creído hasta entonces que Genji mantenía conversaciones largar e íntimas con la doctora Ziegler o Gabriel, pero no, _él_ era ahora su conversación más larga y aparentemente más placentera. A pesar de que estaba agotado, Jesse se sentía satisfecho y animado.

Genji Shimada cantaba, reía, sabía hacer bromas, charlaba y tenía estereotipos armados como cualquier otra persona. Era otra persona, más allá de lo que le había pasado a su cuerpo y de que Jesse jamás tendría una noción de todo lo que había y estaba atravesando. Dentro de cada uno, vivían de formas distintas, tal vez Gabriel todavía no lo había descubierto o se había preocupado demasiado —aunque nunca admitiría eso—, pero esa noche Jesse descubrió que había espacios que podían ser compartidos.

Y ahora sólo esperaba con ansias volver a encontrarse con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Genji está cantando algunas líneas de "Miracle Love" de Mariya Takeuch. En YouTube sólo se encuentra covers, así que si les interesa la original las deajo [acá](http://yotsuo.tumblr.com/post/150502695032/mariya-takeuchi-%E3%83%9F%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AB%E3%83%A9%E3%83%96). Hajimete, si las consultas no me traicionan, significa "primera vez".
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final. Si se dejan algún comment, sería fantástico :P


End file.
